Kinross
Kinross was een Schotse clanleider. Biografie Eerder leven Kinross beschikte over een leger van zwaardvechters. Net als de emir Ber-Abbas en koning Hääkon van IJsland, werd hij een bondgenoot van koning Arthur. Het is onbekend of dat ze dachten dat Arthur nog zou leven, of wisten dat hij een dubbelganger was, opgeleid door Bahaal. In Lyonesse maakte hij ook kennis met de dubbelgangers van Merlijn en Guinevere . Ontmoeting met Johan van Horst Later stelde Arthur Johan van Horst aan Kinross en de anderen voor. Die avond was iedereen aanwezig op een groot feest dat Arthur gaf. Johan zou de volgende dag op zoek gaan naar Lancelot, om het zwaard Excalibur in handen te krijgen. Kinross, Ber-Abbas en Hääkon moesten van Arthur allemaal drie van hun beste krijgers achter Johan aansturen. Het was hun opdracht om Johan te doden en het zwaard te stelen. De hele groep werd echter door Johan en Lancelot omgebracht . De beslissende Veldslag Tijdens de veldslag tegen de rebellen voerde Kinross zijn zwaardvechters aan in het gevecht. Het ging mis toen zijn mannen geen bevel afwachtten en blindelings aanvielen. Woedend zag hij hoe veel van zijn zwaardvechters vielen onder de pijlen van de rebellen. Kinross was daarna niet meer te zien. Het bleef onbekend of hij was omgekomen, had kunnen ontsnappen of opgepakt werd . Verschijningen Stripreeks *152 - Lyonesse *153 - De Toverstaf Andere verschijningen Andere uitgaves *De Terugkeer van Koning Arthur (Beide albums) Spellen *Ridderzaal (puzzel) Naam betekenis *Kinross betekent "hoofd van de punt" en is ook een locatie in Schotland. Persoonlijkheid Het is niet bekend of Kinross een slecht persoon was of niet. Dit komt omdat Kinross in zowel Lyonesse als ook De Toverstaf weinig te zien is. Kinross, hoe dan ook, werkte wel voor Bahaal's groep en stond dus aan De Slechte Kant. Kracht en sterkte Kinross beschikte over een leger Schotse zwaardvechters. Zoals gezien was tijdens de grote veldslag, luisterden zijn manschappen zeer slecht naar hem. Hierdoor kwamen vele Schotten om in een pijlregen. Wetenswaardigheden *Ondanks dat hij uit Schotland kwam, sprak hij toch de Nederlandse taal. *Kinross is de enige uit Arthur dubbelganger's groep wiens naam geen trema of gedachtestreepje bevatte. Hääkon heeft dubbele punten op de letters a en Ber-Abbas had een streep midden in zijn naam. **Hoe dan ook, Kinross's naam is wel uniek in de stripreeks. *Kinross is het enige lid van Het Buitenlandse Trio wiens status onbekend is. **Een aantal Schotten stierven gedurende het gevecht, maar het is onbekend of Kinross hier ook toe behoorde. *Kinross's thuisbasis was nooit te zien gedurende de albums. Achter de schermen *Kinross was bedacht en getekend door Karel Biddeloo en verscheen voor het eerst in November 1994 in het album Lyonesse en was ingekleurd door Ursula Lundmark. Kinross keerde terug in De Toverstaf in Februari 1995. Hierbij werd hij weer ingekleurd door Ursula Lundmark. Verwijzingen en notities Zie ook *Personages bedacht door Karel Biddeloo *Personages bedacht in 1994 *Terugkerende personages Categorie:Artikelen van Dr.matlock3423 Categorie:Bahaal's groep Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Personages (K) Categorie:Personages met een onbekende status Categorie:Vijanden